


Beautifully Responsive

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dildos, Feeder Dean Winchester, M/M, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slave Castiel, Slave Dean, Top Michael, Vampire Michael, cockring, feeder castiel, micas, michean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had been gone a few weeks and he missed the warmth of his slaves, the richness of their blood and how responsive they were when he was buried inside them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautifully Responsive

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill from my tumblr

Michael walked up the stairs at a sedate pace, pleased with the progress of the meeting and the increase in their numbers. He reached the top and immediately took a right down the hallway towards his slaves’ rooms. He’d been gone a few weeks and had missed their warmth, the richness of their blood and how responsive they were for him.

It had been a shame that taking one of them with him would have been complicated.

Dean’s door was the first one he came to and once he’d pushed the door open Michael paused to stare at the sight of Dean sprawled across his bed, naked and sleeping. The soft sound of his slave’s breathing had a smile curving his lips as he prowled forward.

Michael paused at the side of Dean’s bed before he reached out a hand to stroke along Dean’s collarbone, lightly tracing over it and up to the bite mark on Dean’s neck. There were several places he preferred to bite and on Dean’s neck when he was buried balls deep was one of them.

His touch earned a soft mumble and sleepy green eyes blinked open to stare up at him. “Michael?” Dean’s voice was sleepy sounding as Michael trailed his hand down under the covers and cupped Dean’s balls, one finger idly rubbing against his ass. “ _Oh_.” Dean’s breathing shuddered at the sensation even as Michael frowned at the slightly awkward angle.

“It was hard sitting through that last meeting.” He spoke as he released Dean and pulled the covers back. “I kept thinking how I should have taken either you or Cas along with me so I could have had a warm body to fuck.”

Dean spread his legs when Michael returned to his cock to tease him. “You should have brought me.” The words were followed by a gasp, “I would have kept your cock warm during the meeting. I could have offered my neck when you needed a drink.”

Michael chuckled as he kept teasing Dean, “I know you would have. You’re such a good cockwarmer.” He removed his hand and rolled Dean over onto his belly. “You missed my cock didn’t you?” he spread Dean’s cheeks and began lapping at Dean’s hole.

He listened to the tiny whimpers and gasps that escaped Dean as he manipulated his slave’s body with just his tongue. Michael pressed against Dean’s hole and worked his tongue inside, grinning at how Dean seemed to open up for him.

Dean was always so responsive.

“Michael. Oh… _oh tha-oh yes yes_.” Michael began working a finger in alongside his tongue but he knew it was safer for Dean if he used lube to prep him.

Dean was near sobbing with need, begging him to fuck him and drink him, when Michael pulled away and began prepping Dean with the lube he always kept near Dean’s bed. “Gorgeous.” Michael breathed when he had three fingers pumping in Dean’s hole. “My beautiful little slave.”

He finished and quickly freed himself of his pants. His cock was hard, aching and leaking at the tip. Ready to push into the warm and soft, pliant body under and just _fuck_.

Michael yanked Dean’s hips up and pushed inside, thrusting with one stroke that buried him balls deep. “You’re so hot inside.” His body pressed the length of Dean’s as he started to snap his hips forward.

“Harder. Fuck me harder _Master_.” Dean’s voice went breathy on the title and had him easily complying with the request. He fucked Dean hard and deep, working his hips forward and closing his eyes as he moved.

Dean’s blood called out to him in a sweet, seductive siren song that Michael was loathed to resist. He wanted to wait until Dean was lost to the pleasure of his orgasm before sinking his fangs in and taking his first meal of the night.

He didn’t have to take as much from Dean knowing that after he would go to the bedroom next to his slave’s and take the rest of his meal from Castiel, his other beautiful slave.

Michael saw little point in denying himself from such indulgences as having two delicious, warm slaves waiting for him.

The headboard banged harshly against the wall the harder he fucked forward and the mattress groaned under them, protesting the rough treatment but Dean moaned and begged for it _harder please Master fuck me harder_ until his voice fell off, lost to inhuman sounds of pleasure.

Michael felt his orgasm, could practically taste it as he jerked Dean off in time with his thrusts. He held himself off until Dean’s body clenched around him and then he slammed inside with a low snarl. It was effortless to haul them back so they were on their knees and his hand pulled Dean’s head to the side for him to sink his fangs in.

The angle wasn’t perfect but Michael’s fangs dug in and warm, rich blood singing of Dean’s orgasm poured down his throat. He swallowed greedily, eyes hooded in pleasure and cock hardening again at the taste.

Dean came a second time, overstimulated as Michael fed from him before pulling away to lap at the blood until it stopped. “Delicious.” He purred with satisfaction. “Plug or shower?” Dean mumbled _plug_ and sighed out.

Michael carefully guided Dean back down after pulling out. He searched around for a plug and pressed it into Dean’s leaking hole before rolling him over. A warm, wet towel cleaned up the mess on Dean’s body and a sated, drowsy slave blinked up at him. “Gonna see Cas?” Dean asked as Michael looked him over.

“Yes. I took more from you than I had planned. Rest. I’ll send someone up to make sure you’re taken care of.”

A quick text to Gabriel alerted the other vampire and Michael closed his slave’s door knowing Gabriel would soon be taking care of Dean. He took the short walk to Castiel’s door to push it open.

Castiel was in a very different position than Dean had been in. His blue eyed slave was currently riding one of his toys, moaning and gasping as he bounced on it. Michael almost made a comment until he noticed the cockring and instead he leaned against the doorframe to appreciate the view.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asked with amusement.

Darkened eyes turned to regard him but Castiel never stopped moving on the ribbed dildo. “I heard you.” It was all Castiel had to say to explain his actions.

“Oh?” he stepped further into the room and circled Castiel taking in the flushed tan skin. Every inch of Castiel was offered up to his view and Michael relished it. “Would you prefer the real thing or are you enjoying your toys I bought you?”

Castiel finally paused, ass pressed down on the thick toy. He slowly lifted himself off the toy with a low groan. “I enjoy both but your cock more.”

Michael grinned and closed the distance to drag his second slave in for a possessive kiss. He’d been in possession of Castiel half a year longer than Dean and he couldn’t regret first acquiring him. It was one of his smartest moves he’d made in recent years.

He backed Castiel up towards the bed and pushed him back onto it so Castiel’s legs hung over the side. Michael settled between Castiel’s spread legs and stared down at the sight before him. “Master?” Castiel’s brow furrowed when he didn’t immediately take his cock out and fuck him. “Is something wrong?” he started to lean up but Michael pressed him back down.

“No. I was debating all the different ways I’m going to fuck you tonight.”

Michael wasted no time freeing himself. His pants ended up down around his ankles.

He hooked his hands under Castiel’s thighs, pulled him to the edge of the bed and buried his cock into tight heat. Michael glanced at Castiel’s neck, watching the pulse there. “My thigh.” Castiel’s voice caught his attention, “Please take my blood from my thigh.”

His eyes flicked down to where Castiel’s legs were hooked around him and the faint scars from previous feedings. “Of course.” He pounded into Castiel, fucking deep with each stroke and changing his angle to hit his slave’s prostate.

Castiel’s moans were loud and mixed with his grunts. He was sure those left in his home could hear Castiel, how his moans increased along with his chanting of Michael’s name.

“Michael Michael _Michael please oh there yes there there_.” Michael savored the feeling of Castiel’s hole fluttering around him and the way his slave begged him, calling his name in that completely wrecked voice. “ _Michael_!”

He shot his release into Castiel with a groan and immediately pressed his slave down to suck a mark onto Castiel’s neck. The blood under Castiel’s warm skin called to him but Michael resisted. He resisted when he guided Castiel up onto the bed to hold onto the slats of the mattress while his hole leaked Michael’s release.

Michael resisted biting when he fucked Castiel a second time, pounding into his slave and getting lost in the warmth of the body before him. But it was much later, after Castiel was a limp and whining mess still waiting on his release, that Michael had him once more at the edge of the mattress.

He went to his knees between Castiel’s spread legs, removed the cockring and with one stroke he watched Castiel come with a wail. His slave went limp on the mattress after, panting and whining lowly, as he hooked Castiel’s legs over his shoulders to get closer. Michael nuzzled the warm skin there and turned his head to the side to sink his fangs into the flesh of Castiel’s thigh.

Rich, warm blood poured down his throat and warmed his insides. Castiel tasted different from Dean but just as appealing. The delicious blood settled in his gut, sating him as Castiel whined and shuddered before him.

His tongue lazily lapped over the new holes, collecting the remaining blood and stopping the flow of blood. “You’re so good for me, Castiel. Both of you are so good for me.” He couldn’t have gotten luckier if he tried and Michael was more than happy to keep his slaves warm, safe and happy as they continued to offer him their bodies and their blood whenever he wanted. When the time was right he’d change them. It would be a pity to let creatures so gorgeous and responsive die.


End file.
